


Lie Detector Test

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Le farò delle domande, lei mi dovrà rispondere con un sì o con un no, nient'altro.”<br/>La donna non fece cenno d'aver recepito l'informazione: si limitava a squadrarla con quel suo sguardo penetrante e annoiato insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Detector Test

**Author's Note:**

> La storia prende le mosse da una frase (non spoiler) pronunciata nell'ultimo episodio di Agents of Shield (la 1x19). Per Eli perché con la sua ultima storia ("Cinque Centesimi" che consiglio ad esseri umani, bestie, alieni o chessò io) mi sta ispirando (leggi: fogando) come se non ci fosse un domani.

“ _96 variables in all._

_Fury designed this himself._

_He wanted a lie detector Romanoff couldn't beat.”_

_(Agents of Shield 1x19)_

 

**Primo Round**

 

“Le farò delle domande, lei mi dovrà rispondere con un sì o con un no, nient'altro.”

La donna non fece cenno d'aver recepito l'informazione: si limitava a squadrarla con quel suo sguardo penetrante e annoiato insieme.

“Il suo nome è Natalia Romanova?”

“No.”

L'agente Kristeller si voltò verso la macchina, in attesa di una segnalazione che però non arrivò. Ridusse le labbra ad una linea sottile, in una smorfia carica di disappunto. Si rialzò dalla sua sedia, aggirò l'attrezzatura e i cavi che collegavano la donna all'apparecchiatura, controllando che fossero tutti connessi nel modo giusto. Ne sistemò un paio, poi – non trovando altro che richiedesse la sua assistenza – si rimise seduta, nuovamente colma di speranza e fiducia nella scienza. Era vero che la macchina della verità poteva essere battuta, _ma non la sua_. Da quando aveva brevettato quel suo gioiellino, che prendeva in considerazione ben trentasette variabili diverse (dilatazione della pupilla, sudorazione, battito cardiaco fra le tante), nessuno era stato capace di uscire indenne dai suoi interrogatori. Non aveva la benché minima intenzione di cominciare in quel momento.

Si mise comoda, recuperando la cartelletta con le domande che il direttore Fury le aveva consegnato: le solite domande di circostanza per stabilire una linea base e una lista di inquisizioni ben più specifiche.

Si schiarì la voce, raddrizzò gli occhiali che le erano scivolati sul naso e inspirò a fondo.

“Il suo nome è Natalia Romanova?”

“No.”

Il modo in cui la donna aveva pronunciato quel monosillabo, tanto crudele e definitivo, sputato con tale rapidità, senza la traccia di un minimo di pietà, l'aveva quasi ferita. Non sapeva che c'era il lavoro di una vita in gioco, in quel preciso istante? Non avrebbe potuto prendersi una manciata di secondi in più, prima di fare a pezzi il suo orgoglio? Il suo dono ai posteri? Era tutta quella noncuranza che le dava sui nervi.

Tossì di nuovo, acutamente. C'era ancora una possibilità: non si trovava di fronte a Natalia Romanova. Doveva esserci un errore: quel secco “no” non procurava alcuna reazione alla macchina per il semplice fatto che era la verità.

L'agente Kristeller deliberò dunque di passare alla domanda successiva.

“Lavora per il KGB?”

“No.”

Di nuovo nessun picco, nessun rassicurante  _bip_ d'avvertimento a segnalare la menzogna.

Niente di niente.

Bè, era vero che il suo file diceva diversamente, ma era comunque ammissibile che le informazioni a disposizione dello SHIELD fossero fallaci.

“Ha lavorato per il KGB?”

“No.”

“E' una spia russa?”

“No.”

“E' stata una spia russa?”

“No.”

Sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi e i nervi piangere per l'improvvisa tensione. Tentò di placarsi, finse di controllare i monitor su cui venivano registrati i – miseri – risultati della seduta. La linea faceva su e giù con una naturalezza disarmante: stando al test, aveva detto la verità, solo la verità nient'altro che la verità.  _So help me God_ , recitò tra sé e sé. 

Quando tornò sul soggetto, il suo umore non era affatto migliorato.

“Ha ucciso per conto del governo russo?”

“No.”

“Ha ucciso per conto di terzi?”

“No.”

“Di altre organizzazioni criminali?”

“No.

“Terroristiche?”

“No.”

“Lei è una donna?” La voce prese un tono stridulo, il nervosismo a malapena trattenuto in quell'acuto disperato.

“No.”

“Lei è umana?”

“No.”

Lo schianto ripetuto della cartelletta contro il macchinario, e poi lo sbattere della porta della stanza interrogatori numero 3, accompagnarono la tempestosa uscita dell'agente Kristeller.

Fece per tirar dritto, ma si fermò non appena si fu accorta dei tre uomini fermi davanti al finto specchio che apriva una finestra dal corridoio alla stanza: sicuramente avevano assistito al completo annullamento di anni – anni! – di lavoro. Pestò un piede a terra e allargò teatralmente le braccia: “A meno che la vostra Vedova Nera non sia un'aliena, direi che avrete bisogno di tecnologia ben più sofisticata per tirarle fuori la verità.”

La tiritera le uscì concisa e petulante. Aveva già ripreso ad allontanarsi prima ancora di averla conclusa.

Il direttore Fury la seguì con lo sguardo, un sopracciglio fermamente inarcato a sottolineare la sua perplessità.

“Coulson, trovami qualcuno che sia in grado di costruirla,” ordinò all'uno, prima di scoccare un'occhiata infernale all'altro. “Barton...,” sembrò valutare la possibilità di aggiungere qualcosa – possibilmente una serie infinita di insulti –, ma non proferì parola. Avrebbe rimandato la sfuriata ad un altro giorno. Si congedò con un vago, sconsolato cenno della mano, lasciando l'agente Barton in balia del suo supervisore.

“Io voto per l'opzione aliena,” dichiarò candidamente, guadagnandosi il secondo sguardo fulminante nel giro di pochissimi secondi. Probabilmente un record. Sbuffò sonoramente, senza perdersi neppure un istante della schiena dell'agente Coulson che si allontanava lungo il corridoio sulla scia del direttore.

“Oh, andiamo! Il trattamento del silenzio... seriamente?!”

Scosse il capo, ricordandosi della donna ancora seduta nella stanza interrogatori 3, ammanettata e legata alla sedia reclinabile, gli occhi verdi persi nel vuoto.

 

 

**Secondo Round**

 

“Nome?”

“Marie Antoniette.”

“Cognome?”

“D'Asburgo-Lorena.”

L'agente Phil Coulson la guardò placidamente: non era il primo personaggio storico che la Vedova Nera aveva dichiarato di essere nell'ultima mezz'ora. La cosa degna di nota era che, secondo la nuova e migliorata macchina della verità in sperimentazione allo SHIELD (ben cinquantadue variabili prese in esame!), era del tutto sincera. Si era ritrovato in presenza di Attila, Ivan il Terribile, Napoleone, George Washington e, adesso, anche Marie Antoniette d'Asburgo-Lorena.

“Mi faccia indovinare,” l'apostrofò, decidendo di assecondarla, “va pazza per le brioches.”

“Da perderci la testa,” ribatté monocorde. A guardarla in faccia, nessuno avrebbe azzardato l'ipotesi che avesse appena fatto una battuta.

“Credo che per oggi sia sufficiente, signorina Romanova.”

Le rivolse un sorriso cortese, recuperando i suoi effetti personali prima di fare la sua uscita di scena. Barton lo attendeva in compagnia di un gruppetto di agenti apparentemente esilarati dal siparietto comico gentilmente offerto dalla nuova acquisizione delle prigioni di massima sicurezza dello SHIELD Center.

“Devi ammettere che è uno spasso,” Clint esordì, inorgoglito dall'ennesima prova di valore della spia russa. Dopotutto, non era stato lui a decidere di risparmiarla? Nonostante non fosse stato del tutto certo delle proprie azioni, ogni giorno che passava non faceva che confermargli che la donna poteva essere un assetto preziosissimo nelle mani di chi avesse saputo farne buon uso. Bisognava solo darle una possibilità.

“Uno spasso che rischia di farti passare una marea di guai, Barton.”

“Guai tipo cosa?”

“Resterai seduto a impilare scartoffie se non riusciamo a capire se possiamo fidarci di lei.”

“Perché non provate a chiederglielo?”

“Si sta prendendo gioco di noi.”

“Quello è lampante.”

“Grazie della precisazione,” scosse il capo, rimproverandolo tacitamente. “Vado ad informare il direttore Fury. Non sarà contento.”

“Lo è mai?”

La domanda dell'agente Barton cadde nel silenzio.

 

 

**Terzo Round**

 

Le teste del gruppetto in osservazione fuori dalla stanza interrogatori numero 2, seguirono diligentemente lo spostarsi dell'agente Maria Hill. La porta si aprì, permettendo alla donna di uscire nel corridoio, un'espressione di pura irritazione dipinta su tutto il volto.

“Qualcuno parla il manipuri?”

Clint le rivolse un'occhiata perplessa: “Il manipuri?”

Quindi la (ennesima) tiritera incomprensibile con cui la Vedova Nera aveva fatto puntualmente eco alle domande dell'agente Hill, apparteneva ad una qualche lingua riconosciuta sulla faccia della terra?

“Credevo stesse facendo suoni a caso... di nuovo,” ammise, malcelando la delusione: per qualche motivo, l'idea che una nota spina nel fianco dello SHIELD si stesse prendendo gioco del sistema tanto apertamente, lo divertiva ben più di quanto avrebbe avuto il coraggio d'ammettere. Il che lo metteva anche in una posizione scomoda: la sua sorte dipendeva dalla collaborazione della Romanova... o altro.

“No... credo di aver capito alcune parole, ma non sono ferrata nel manipuri,” commentò la donna. “Probabilmente ho troppa fiducia nel prossimo, ma penso che stia rispondendo sinceramente.”

“Non ha molta importanza se continua a farlo in lingue sconosciute ai più,” ribatté Clint, squadrando l'agente Hill per chiedersi se fosse stata seria quando aveva dichiarato di avere _troppa fiducia nel prossimo_. Era piuttosto convinto che le uniche persone di cui Maria si fidasse ciecamente (o a cui mostrasse anche il benché minimo calore umano) fossero Coulson e Fury. Passò a riflettere sull'improbabilità delle parole _Fury_ e _calore umano_ nella stessa frase.

“Chiudo anche questa sessione,” annunciò l'agente Hill, sollievo e disappunto mischiati nella sua voce, “a meno che non riusciate a trovare qualcuno che parli il dialetto del sud-est vietnamita, il manipuri, la variante siberiana del russo, o... le altre quattro lingue che ha usato.”

“Credo che dovremmo rivedere l'eventualità che si tratti di un'aliena.”

Maria Hill, pur di non essere da meno, lo incenerì con lo sguardo. Non erano bastate né lei, né le settantanove variabili del nuovissimo prototipo di macchina della verità, ad ingannare la Vedova Nera.

 

 

**Quarto Round**

 

Avvicinò la sedia e fece per prendere posto... ma cambiò idea all'ultimo secondo, circumnavigando il macchinario che separava le due postazioni di interrogato e interrogatore, per raggiungere la sedia reclinabile su cui era sistemata la temibile Natalia Romanova. Staccò tutti i cavi che gli capitarono a tiro, rimosse gli elettrodi che le avevano applicato sulle tempie, la fronte, il collo, i polsi... e dio, ne erano davvero necessari così tanti?

Rimosse l'elmetto di delicati sensori che avrebbe dovuto monitorare l'attività del suo cervello e, solo quando ebbe finito, le si sedette di fronte.

Non poté fare a meno di notare che la macchina della verità, la versione del momento, occupava almeno un quarto della stanza, niente a che vedere col piccolo, sobrio apparecchio con cui avevano condotto il primo (fallimentare) interrogatorio. Era come se l'inadeguatezza di quelle sedute si fosse fatta cosa fisica, che fosse presente lì in quella stanza come un terzo incomodo o un animale domestico di cui Natalia andava particolarmente fiera, un pregiato esemplare che cresceva, affinava i propri sensi e si ingigantiva sotto le sue premurose cure. Quel che era certo è che la Vedova Nera stava dando del serio filo da torcere al reparto tecnico e di ricerca dello SHIELD.

“Ottantaquattro variabili, dicono,” esordì, apparentemente impressionato, “credo prenda in considerazione la velocità con cui ti crescono i peli del naso, se arricci le dita dei piedi quando parli e cos'hai mangiato ieri sera a cena.” La Vedova Nera non sembrava particolarmente colpita dalla prospettiva. Clint inspirò a fondo e riprese. “Eppure qualcosa mi dice che riusciresti ad aggirare anche questa.”

Era ormai arrivato alla conclusione che Natalia Romanova era tutti e nessuno: doveva aver assunto così tante identità e creduto in ognuna a tal punto, da essersi dimenticata cosa significasse essere se stessa. Solo se stessa. Come si può ingannare l'inganno in persona?

Il nutrito mazzo di foto che Coulson gli aveva consegnato, premeva fastidiosamente contro il costato: valutò se spostarle dalla tasca interna del giubbotto ad una esterna, ma decise che era meglio limitare i movimenti a quelli strettamente necessari.

“Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, non ti aiuta,” riprese, adesso più seriamente. “Devono sapere se possono fidarsi di te,” sottolineò, cercando i suoi occhi con la presuntuosa convinzione di renderle meno agevole la menzogna.

“Non hanno l'aria di fidarsi di me,” pronunciò le parole con fredda precisione. I polsi immobilizzati alla sedia reclinabile, due cinghie a tenerle il busto immobile, due spesse cavigliere di metallo ad impedirle di usare le gambe come armi improprie. Agitò le mani come per attirare la sua attenzione su tutti quei dettagli.

“Puoi biasimarli?”

“Avrei potuto liberarmi in sei occasioni diverse,” sosteneva il suo sguardo con apparente facilità. Ma nonostante tutto, gli pareva di scorgere un leggerissimo tremore delle ciglia tutte le volte che completava le frasi: forse una spia del suo vero stato d'animo? Non ebbe l'ardire di illudersene.

“Perché non l'hai fatto?” Le chiese allora, provando un approccio diverso.

Natalia sembrò sul punto di rispondere, ma, dopo una breve riflessione, decise altrimenti.

“Non siete gli unici a condurre dei test,” gli concesse infine.

Per un attimo il pensiero andò ai suoi precedenti datori di lavoro, magari ad altri possibili candidati alla posizione. Fu un impercettibile cambiamento nella postura di lei a suggerirgli di tentare un'altra strada.

Era _lei_. Lei che stava testando lo SHIELD. Dopotutto, Clint realizzò, sarebbe dovuto essere un accordo biunivoco: non era solamente necessario che lo SHIELD scegliesse la Vedova Nera, ma era anche – e soprattutto – essenziale che fosse la Vedova Nera a scegliere lo SHIELD.

Le rivolse un sorriso divertito, vagamente incredulo: la ragazza gli piaceva e non aveva intenzione di nasconderlo. Aveva avuto la faccia tosta di prendere per il culo alcuni dei più importanti agenti dello SHIELD, e l'aveva fatto sempre con la stessa espressione di gelida strafottenza stampato sul volto. Si era spacciata per Napoleone Bonaparte e la macchina le aveva persino dato ragione!

“Spero non si concludano tanto presto, allora,” le confessò sinceramente. “Non credo di aver mai assistito ad interrogatori tanto divertenti dall'incidente della bombola di gas esilarante nella stanza interrogatori 4.” Rammentava quel giorno come l'unico in cui avesse mai visto Fury ridere, come avrebbe potuto scordarselo? “Non dire che te l'ho detto,” aggiunse a voce più bassa: dell'evento, allo SHIELD Center, era severamente proibito parlare.

Mentre si rimetteva in piedi, si accorse che Natalia doveva aver intercettato le foto che facevano capolino dal giubbotto aperto. Gli rivolse una tacita domanda, ma Clint si limitò a scuotere il capo. “Credo che tu conosca i tuoi crimini meglio di chiunque altro,” mostrarle le sue vittime, il loro sangue, sarebbe stato ridondante ed inutile. Gli sembrò di cogliere una nuova consapevolezza nello sguardo di lei, ma – di nuovo – non era sicuro di non esserselo inventato di sana pianta.

“Cerca solo di non metterci troppo,” aggiunse con un'inflessione diversa, “c'è pure il mio culo in ballo in questo momento.”

“Non mi ci vorrà molto.”

“Ottimo. Perché è un bel culo, sarebbe un peccato,” precisò. “Affare fatto, allora,” allungò una mano e le strinse goffamente la sua (nonostante la mobilità limitata), come per suggellare il patto.

“Sette,” disse semplicemente.

“Sette?”

“Le volte in cui avrei potuto liberarmi. Sette.”

“Sì, ammetto che potrebbe non essere stata... la mia decisione migliore,” la lasciò andare, chiedendosi se non fosse una di quelle spie capaci di uccidere un uomo con il suo stesso pollice. In ogni caso, fu contento di non doverlo sperimentare sulla propria pelle.

Abbozzò un sorriso nella sua direzione prima di uscire nel corridoio dove Coulson e Fury lo aspettavano, uno meno bendisposto dell'altro.

“Che c'è?” Domandò, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Avrebbe gabbato anche quella, era inutile provarci.”

“Non ci resta altro ch -” Coulson si vide costretto ad interrompersi.

“E' un colloquio di lavoro,” Clint gli aveva parlato sopra. “Non so perché ci ho messo tanto a capirlo, ma lo è. Ci sta facendo vedere _esattamente_ cosa sa fare. Le menzogne, tutte quelle lingue... il modo in cui è riuscita a raggirarci. E' un biglietto da visita.”

Coulson e Fury si scambiarono un'occhiata guardinga.

“Un biglietto da visita coi controcazzi,” ci tenne a sottolineare.

“Barton,” l'ammonimento di Coulson suonò come un rimprovero.

“Un biglietto da visita _impressionante_ ,” si corresse, con sommo delirio dell'agente supervisore, un muto _Credi veramente che fosse quello che non andava nella tua risposta?_ stampato in fronte. “Se facciamo qualcosa per lei adesso, non ne otterremo che benefici,” o era forse un caso che fosse stato proprio lui l'unico a non essere apertamente ridicolizzato dalla donna? Gli aveva esteso una cortesia, seppur minima, per – Clint ne era sicuro – pura lealtà: le aveva risparmiato la vita, non se n'era dimenticata.

“Se ti sbagli, Barton...,” alluse Fury, soprassedendo sul secondario dibattito in corso.

“Io? Quando mai?”

“C'è stata la missione in Colombia, e poi quella d -”

“Va bene, Phil, ho capito l'antifona,” tagliò corto, ma non senza precisare che, “non seguire gli ordini alla lettera e sbagliare sono due cose completamente diverse.”

“Non in questo campo.”

“In tutti i campi!”

“Smettetela,” ordinò Fury, prima di concentrare la sua attenzione su Clint. “Barton, il tuo culo è ancora là nel mezzo,” l'avvisò. “Altri cinque giorni di tempo e poi concludiamo la pratica sulla Vedova Nera.” Sospirò, voltandosi verso il falso specchio che gli permetteva di spiare all'interno della stanza interrogatori numero 2. “Nel bene o nel male.”

 

 

**Quinto Round**

 

“Che ci facciamo davanti all'ufficio di Fury?”

Coulson scrollò le spalle: evidentemente ne sapeva esattamente quanto lui.

“Credi che abbia deciso di eliminarla? Spedirla al Frigo?”

“Non lo so, Barton.”

Si zittirono entrambi quando Maria Hill comparve oltre le porte di vetro dell'ascensore che l'aveva portata all'ultimo piano dello SHIELD Center. Ignorò Clint e si rivolse a Coulson con aria preoccupata: “E' là dentro da almeno quattro giorni. Gira voce che si sia fatto portare quella dannata macchina della verità là dentro.”

“Per farci cosa?” Si intromise Clint, cercando di mettersi in mezzo ai due. La Hill scartò di lato, ripristinando le distanze.

“Qualcuno al piano di sotto ha sentito parlare la sicurezza... pare che l'abbia modificata di persona.”

“Fury si diletta di tecnologia?” Coulson taceva, ma Clint continuava ad insistere con somma irritazione della Hill.

“Novantasei variabili in tutto,” specificò la donna

“Novantasei?!”

“Agente Barton, la pregherei d -”

La doppia porta dell'ufficio di Fury si aprì in quell'istante: Natalia Romanova ne uscì, ottenendo l'effetto di zittirli entrambi, come se la sua sola presenza avesse risucchiato tutta l'aria dal corridoio, lasciandoli ad annaspare in balia della loro sorpresa.

Il direttore comparve subito dopo la donna, visibilmente tranquillo. “Coulson, accompagna l'agente Romanoff al piano terra. La stanno aspettando.”

“Agente Romanoff?” Se Coulson e la Hill si trattennero dal dar voce alla loro perplessità, Clint non poté esimersi dal farlo.

“Coulson,” Fury insisté, invitandolo a portarsi via la ragazza. “Maria, ho bisogno di parlarti,” spostò la propria attenzione sulla donna, facendole cenno di aspettarlo nel suo ufficio. “In quanto a te, Barton...”

“Ha battuto anche il suo test?” Gli chiese, senza dargli il tempo di concludere.

“Barton.”

“Ero solo curioso,” si giustificò a voce un po' più bassa.

“E' una tua responsabilità.”

“La mia curiosità?”

“La Romanoff.”

“Non si chiama Romanova?”

“Sbaglio o hai delle scartoffie da sistemare?” Cominciava ad irritarsi.

“Bè, veramente, pensavo che siccome -”

“ _Io_ non sbaglio mai.”

Clint si zittì, deglutendo con un _glomp_ fin troppo sonoro per i suoi gusti. Decise che, dopotutto, sarebbe stato opportuno non dire niente.

Mentre rientrava nel suo ufficio, Fury esitò sulla soglia per un solo istante. “Barton... continuo a tenerti sotto controllo,” l'avvertì, imperioso.

Clint si concesse di respirare solo quando la porta si fu richiusa alle spalle del direttore. La tensione del momento gli aveva fatto dimenticare la questione principale, che adesso tornava a farsi pressante, essenziale, ossessionante: “E adesso chi cavolo me lo dice se ha battuto anche la macchina di Fury?”

 

Qualcosa gli suggerì che si sarebbe dovuto tenere il dubbio... per un po'.

 

 

“ _Did she?”_

“ _Like Fury would tell!!”_

_(Agents of Shield 1x19)_


End file.
